1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for changing a channel list of digital broadcasting in a mobile terminal having a digital broadcasting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication system provides various services such as a voice communication service, Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), data communication service, and camera function. Nowadays, a mobile terminal provides a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (hereinafter, ‘DMB’) service.
Digital broadcasting is a broadcasting service for providing a high image quality and a high sound quality to a user by replacing conventional analog broadcasting.
Interest in a digital broadcasting service for enabling digital broadcasting to view/listen while moving according to development of a digital broadcasting technology and a mobile communication technology has increased. Particularly, interest in a DMB service using a mobile terminal has increased.
The DMB service is generally a broadcasting service for modulating various analog multimedia signals, such as an audio signal or a video signal, into a digital multimedia signal and the DMB service provides the modulated multimedia signal to a fixed or mobile terminal.
The DMB service is based on Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) that is a digital radio technology, adds multimedia broadcasting thereto, and includes a service that can additionally send data such as moving pictures, weather, news and position information. The DMB service can provide a high sound quality and high image quality broadcasting of a Compact Disk (CD) or Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) level to a mobile terminal or a terminal for vehicles even while moving and thus has been the focus for next generation broadcasting.
That is, the DMB service is a broadcasting service for enabling a user to view/listen to various multimedia broadcasting, even while moving, utilizing a mobile terminal or a terminal for vehicles having a non-directional receiving antenna.
The DMB service is a broadcasting service different from existing broadcasting in view of mobility and is divided into satellite DMB and terrestrial DMB according to a broadcasting type. The compared result of the existing broadcasting service and the DMB service is shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1MobilityFixed typeMobile typeComparisonTransmissionExisting skyTerrestrial DMBTransmittingtypewavebroadcasting inbroadcastinga groundtransmittingstationExisting satelliteSatelliteTransmittingbroadcastingDMBbroadcastingusing satelliteComparisonReceptionReceptiondevice (mediumdevice (ultraand large size)small size)
As shown in Table 1, the DMB service provides mobility in a small receiving device, compared with the existing broadcasting service. Further, the DMB service is divided into terrestrial DMB and satellite DMB according to whether a broadcasting service is provided in a ground transmitting station or using an artificial satellite.
As shown in Table 1, when the satellite DMB sends a program from a satellite DMB broadcasting center using a satellite, the satellite transmits the program to mobile terminals having a DMB function scattered in a wide area through electric waves. As described above, the satellite DMB service is a new media broadcasting service for sending broadcasting electric waves through an artificial satellite and receiving the sent broadcasting electric waves in the mobile terminal. Because the satellite DMB service uses a satellite, broadcasting electric waves can be received anywhere outdoors. However, indoors or in other weak electric wave areas, broadcasting electric waves are received using a transponder called a gap filler, and the gap filler resends the electric waves to the mobile terminal.
As shown in Table 1, the terrestrial DMB sends a program through a Base Station (BS), unlike the satellite DMB. As described above, the terrestrial DMB service is a mobile multimedia service that provides TV broadcasting, audio broadcasting, and data broadcasting using ground waves. The terrestrial DMB uses a broadcasting transmitting system such as a base station of a mobile terminal, unlike the satellite DMB.
A configuration of a system for providing a general DMB service is described as follows with respect to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the system for providing a digital broadcasting service includes a broadcasting center 110, at least one satellite 120, at least one base station 130, a receiver 140 for vehicles, receiver 150 for a mobile terminal, and receiver 160 for a home.
The broadcasting center 110 compresses and modulates DMB data, for example, an audio, video, or character signal, and sends the signal to the satellite 120 or the base station 130.
The satellite 120 or the base station 130 receives and amplifies the signal sent from the broadcasting center 110, converts a frequency thereof, and broadcasts the signal to the receiving device 140, 150 or 160.
The receiving device 140, 150 or 160 receives, demodulates, and decompresses the signal broadcasted from the satellite 120 or the base station 130, converts the signal to an original signal, and outputs the signal.
Due to fast development of a DMB service technology, a user can view clear digital broadcasting without noise, even while moving in a high speed. Accordingly, the development of DMB service makes necessary additional functions and service for providing convenience to the user has been increased.